


【中译】崩溃的带娃日常

by mikun



Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [16]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28338462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikun/pseuds/mikun
Summary: 作者：小屁孩汉尼各种闯祸，然后以（当威尔的注意力放到其他地方了）毁了汉尼拔一件无价的工艺品/艺术作品收场。威尔不知道该怎么办，而且很担心汉尼拔的反应。内心深处，他害怕汉尼拔（他那干净，博物馆一样的房子现在犹如灾难现场）会意识到这不是自己想要的。
Series: 茶杯与老汉的甜甜一家三口生活 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883248
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	【中译】崩溃的带娃日常

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Toddler Terror](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143170) by [Anica](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anica/pseuds/Anica). 



> 译者：这一章提到了前面13章里面的《德古拉》是怎么被汉尼辣手摧书的。结尾部分又是夫夫俩的狗粮日常。  
> 虽然很心疼薇儿带娃的艰辛，但我全程都笑得好大声，真是罪过罪过。。。。

威尔▪格雷厄姆将浑身光溜溜只穿着条尿不湿在家里跑来跑去的汉尼一把抓了起来。小家伙在九个月大的时候开始学会走路，男人很难相信那已经是半年多前的事了。在十八个月大的年纪，小屁孩貌似已经能跑赢自己的爹地了。  
小家伙在他手臂里扭来扭去，逼得威尔把他抱在怀里以防他挣脱了。  
“停下来，汉尼。”威尔恳求道。“现在太早了。来，是时候穿衣服了。”  
“不，爹地，不！”汉尼呜咽着，在威尔怀里小脚丫踢个不停。  
威尔只是翻了个白眼。育儿书果然说得没错。告诉儿子“不”这个字，最后只会变成他最喜欢用的单词。  
“需要帮忙吗？”汉尼拔▪莱克特从厨房里探出头来。  
“我们没事。”威尔挤了个笑容，把不停扭动的小屁孩固定在两条胳膊之间。“对吧，汉尼？”  
“不。”汉尼回答，把头搁在爹地的肩膀上。  
汉尼拔忍住笑回去了厨房。  
威尔沮丧地叹了口气，开始收拾小屁孩脱掉的衣服。  
“好了，你这个裸体主义的小鬼。”威尔开始帮小家伙穿衣服。“请帮个忙把这些穿上行吗？就当为了爹地？”  
汉尼衔着大拇指咯咯笑着，一边摇着头。威尔忍不住对着小家伙脸上的表情哈哈大笑起来。他贴着小家伙的肚子，嘴唇发出噗噗的声音，然后帮他把衣服的纽扣系上。汉尼高声笑了起来，伸手去够父亲的脸。  
威尔把他抱起来，嘴里呻吟了一声，因为他的眼镜马上就被小家伙拉了下来，然后咬在了嘴里。  
威尔把额头贴在儿子的脑门上，对小家伙笑着说道，“爹地非常爱你哦。”  
小家伙咧嘴一笑，然后把沾着口水的眼镜推到威尔脸上。眼镜戳到了他的眼睛，威尔大叫起来。  
“噢！”  
汉尼咯咯笑了起来。  
**  
汉尼拔把小家伙抱在怀里，小心避免身上沾到口水，威尔送他到车子边上。  
“今天有什么计划吗？”他问威尔。  
威尔已经回去上班了，但只是作为兼职人员。每周工作两天，这样挺好的，如果剩下的三天不是跟在小家伙屁股后面跑来跑去，把自己搞得精神错乱的话。  
“如果天气不错的话，会去公园走走。你需要买什么东西吗？”  
“或者可以买些新鲜的水果，但这个不是很重要。我倒是需要去拿我的干洗衣服——”  
威尔呻吟了一声。“我讨厌去帮你拿干洗衣服。他们总是盯着我看。”  
“这很没礼貌，但老实说，我不能怪他们。”汉尼拔笑着说。  
“嗯。在这天伦之乐让我失去我的早饭之前，把儿子给我吧。”  
汉尼拔大笑起来，把小家伙交给威尔，但小屁孩马上就扭着身体想回到爸爸的怀里。他们看着汉尼拔把车开走。威尔抱着小家伙晃了几下让他安静下来。  
“我们今天要做什么？”威尔对着汉尼的头发咕哝了一句，然后往家里走去。  
***  
汉尼在大声地哭嚎。威尔不得不用起了婴儿护栏，因为小屁孩没办法待在他要求的地方。尽管威尔还在视线范围内，汉尼还是很不高兴被限制了活动范围。  
“爹地要洗碗，先和你的卡车玩一下。”  
没多久，当玩具朝他的头飞过来的时候，威尔不得不把头缩了起来。  
“该死的。”威尔咒骂了一声，脸上抽搐了一下，咕哝了一句，“爸爸不需要知道这个。”汉尼摇着婴儿护栏的门，一点都不搭理年长的男人。“汉尼！我们不能扔自己的玩具。”威尔责备道。  
小屁孩嘟着嘴，重重地坐在地板上，又进入一轮新的眼泪攻势。威尔叹了口气。他知道除非自己把他抱起来，不然是不会停止的。他也知道自己不应该纵容他的脾气。他觉得眼睛后面正开始隐隐作痛起来。  
“这次你赢了。”威尔叹了口气，向小家伙伸出手，小屁孩很快跳起来，让自己被抱抱。  
“爹地。”汉尼开心地说，把头靠在威尔身上。  
***  
威尔一手拿着杂货，一手拿着四套西装，同时还把小家伙抱在手里，两只小手放在他脖子处。他手里拿着钥匙，但是插不进钥匙孔里。他试图把儿子放下，但小家伙紧紧抱着他不撒手，还开始大哭起来。  
威尔叹息了一声。他又开始感到头痛了。  
“汉尼，只是一会儿。”他告诉小屁孩。  
“不。”是他所得到的回答。  
叹了口气，他把杂货尽可能温柔地放到地上，好不容易把小孩换到另一只手上，同时不把西装碰到地面，最后终于把门开了。他拿起杂货，进门后用脚把门踢上。  
听到大门嘭的一声关上，威尔呲牙“嘶”了一声。他转过身，对着门上的擦痕发出了一声呻吟。  
“哦，看在爱的份上……”威尔强迫自己停下来，对着儿子笑了笑。“没事的，不是大事。”  
“牛奶。”汉尼要求道。  
“真爱使唤人。”威尔说，再次同时应付小屁孩和手上的杂物，一边把衣服挂在走廊的衣柜里。“这点肯定是像你爸爸。”  
汉尼茫然地点点头，威尔抱着他往厨房走去。他准备好鸭嘴杯，然后递给小家伙。  
“好了，午睡时间！”他声明道。汉尼能听懂这个词。大多数时间，特别是出去逛了一圈回来后，小家伙都没有太多脾气就睡下了。但今天，他似乎铁了心让自己爹地不好过。  
汉尼摇摇头，眼睛瞬间充满了泪水，他的两根小眉毛不高兴地扭在了一起。  
“汉——”威尔试图把他要发的脾气打断，但一声哭嚎从小家伙嘴里爆发。  
“不午睡！”汉尼恳求道，小脸蛋很快就变红了。  
威尔仰起头呻吟了一声。他已经要到爆发边缘了。  
十分钟后，威尔还在试图让大哭的小孩冷静下来。期间是各种眼泪，被扔过来的玩具，持续不断的一连串的“不”。威尔试过威胁、拥抱、贿赂和发出新式样的严厉的声音。没有一个有效。  
最后，他采取了让自己感到没尊严的办法。威尔拿出手机。  
“我要打电话给爸爸，告诉他这里有一个小孩子不睡午觉。”（译者：233333，心疼薇儿，但我还是笑得好大声。）  
无法控制的尖叫声慢慢变成了小声的抽泣和抽鼻子的声音。小屁孩可能现在还很小，没办法一次用多于两个词来表达自己的想法，但他知道当提到爸爸的时候，这意味着他必须要安静下来。爸爸会对着他皱眉，然后摇摇头，而这足以改变小家伙的行为。  
“你现在准备好去睡午觉了吗？”威尔问，手里还拿着手机。  
轻轻点了点头，汉尼举起双手，不想麻烦坐下之后再被抱起来。威尔弯下腰把他抱起，略带夸张地呻吟了一声。现在可能才下午三点左右，但威尔已经感到筋疲力尽了。  
他帮小家伙洗好脸。虽然小脸蛋还是红红的，但其他闹脾气导致的眼泪鼻涕已经被洗干净了。  
威尔抚着汉尼的后背。他粗糙的大手在小家伙的衣服下温柔地打着圈圈。没过多久，汉尼已经睡着了，看上去很平静，像天使一样。  
如果不是他亲眼看到，或许威尔会感到很惊讶，现在这个小孩和没多久前那个又尖叫又扔玩具的小鬼竟然是同一个。  
威尔捡起被扔得房间到处都是的玩具，尽可能蹑手蹑脚地走出了房间。他把买回来的杂物放好，清理好午饭时候的混乱，然后把干洗完的衣服拿到他们的卧室。他把衣服挂在汉尼拔那大得不可理喻的步入式衣柜里，把外面套着的塑料拿走。当他把它扔到垃圾桶后，他松了口气。房子清理完，干洗衣服拿回来了，小孩在睡午觉：他目前的家务已经全部完成了。  
大床看上去太诱惑了，他倒在毯子上面。他在床上舒展开来，两只脚伸在床外，手伸到眼镜下揉了揉眼睛。他不打算睡着的。他只是想舒展一下。让他的肌肉放松一会儿。  
**  
他睁开眼睛，从床上直起身。虽然感觉上没过多久，但他知道并不是这样的。他没去看手表，只是从床上跳起来，径直往儿子的房间跑去。  
床上空空如也，威尔咒骂了一句。  
“汉尼？”他一边喊着一边开始检查各个房间。  
他没得到半点回应，但他一点也不惊讶。威尔在家里的图书室找到了小家伙，周围是一堆被撕碎的纸。小家伙一脸聚精会神，每翻过一页就把书页撕下来。当纸张被撕开的时候，他发出捣蛋的咯咯笑声。  
威尔跑过去一把夺过那本书。汉尼大哭起来，因为被吓到了，或者他的新玩具被抢走了，又或者两者都有。威尔没有理他，而是看了下书的封面，脸色刷地变白了。  
“哦，你做了什么？”威尔的声音听上去有气无力。  
他看着带作者签名的第一版《德古拉》的遗骸。这本书比他在沃夫查普的房子还要贵。前几天当他们在火炉前蜷缩在一起的时候，汉尼拔还给他读过。现在，半本书躺在自己的脚下，看上去皱巴巴的，已经完全被毁掉了。  
威尔坐到地板上的时候，汉尼还在继续哭着。他觉得自己也想哭了。  
两个月前，汉尼把一个价值两千美金的手表扔到了马桶里。当时汉尼拔叹了口气，咕哝了一句什么下次要买一个防水的。  
几周前，汉尼抓着桌布试图逃掉不去睡觉，顺便把一个水晶瓶子弄飞了。所幸当时瓶子在威尔面前碎了一地的时候，他已经距离有几码远了。汉尼拔一把抱起小家伙，快速把他带到他的房间，并要求威尔待在原地不要动。医生回来后，把他抱到没有碎片的地方，把他放下来并吻了一下。那之后，医生花了好几小时，确保所有的碎片都从地板上和他穿着解救威尔的鞋子上被清理干净了。尴尬地笑了笑，他告诉自己的爱人那瓶子的价值高得连他都有点不愿意承认。  
这本书不仅比那个瓶子和手表加起来还贵，而且汉尼拔还和他说过这是他年轻时候很喜欢的一本书。而现在，这本书被毁了，碎得都没办法被修补好。  
威尔拿着还剩下的半本书，担忧地咬着嘴唇。“哦，小可爱，你究竟做了什么？”他又反问了一次，感谢小家伙有限的词汇量。  
小屁孩可能有点明白威尔的意思，因为他停下来不哭了，抬头用深色的眼睛看着爹地，“哦-哦？”  
威尔苦笑了一声，把小家伙抱到自己的大腿上，“我从来没见过你爸爸发脾气，但这次可能真的能看到了。”  
**  
汉尼拔工作到很晚。威尔觉得对所有人都最好的办法，就是尽快消耗掉小家伙的能量，让他早点睡觉。  
他们玩游戏，吃晚餐，洗澡，然后读睡前故事。威尔在完成这些事情的时候，心里其实都在想着自己的爱人，以及当他发现那本被毁掉的书之后会有什么反应。  
他不是觉得老男人是个肤浅小气的人。他是一个富有的男人，享受生活里各种美好的事物。不管他出生在多么富有的家庭，汉尼拔也在努力工作，从当年沉默寡言的被虐待的小男孩走到了现在。如果有人值得被这些美好的事物宠溺的话，那人一定是汉尼拔。  
现在，这一切都要被一个两岁都不到的小孩破坏掉了。小家伙简直是一个专门吸引麻烦的磁铁，威尔不觉得他能很快就改掉这个特质。年轻人相信自己小时候的破坏力没那么强，同时对他的单亲父亲有了一种新的敬佩。  
这（译者：指单亲这事）很快就会变成他自己了。  
汉尼拔不会容忍自己的生活里有这样的破坏力的存在的。他会用很友好的态度让他带着小孩离开，直到汉尼长大了，不会再把房子毁掉。汉尼正在自己的房间里睡觉，威尔正在清洗餐具。他的双手在工作着，心里却在想着当汉尼拔回家之后，会发生的不同对话的版本。  
毕竟他有共情的能力。他想象着汉尼拔的怒火和狂怒。被所爱的人辜负和背叛的感觉。恼火，绝对恼火。哀悼所失去的，再也无法分享的东西。感到悲伤？有可能。  
威尔想象着当他被责备关于对他人的责任和尊重的时候，对方眼里闪烁的不自然的红光。汉尼当然会逃过所有的训斥。小家伙目前为止得到过的管教只有威胁和严肃的眼神。  
另一方面，威尔已经是成年人了。他不能想象汉尼拔对他有同样的耐性。他不配得到同等的耐心。  
医生的生活在井井有条中充满生机，在他的房子里如鱼得水。在经受过童年的混乱后，有一个在自己掌控中的地方让他感到有安全感。一种触摸冲动，但不是强迫症——不是那种如果酒杯不立刻清洗掉，这个世界就要完了的那种偏执狂。  
汉尼拔在每个方面都和威尔相反。在自己和小家伙之间，他害怕他们会毁了这栋漂亮的房子，让它的主人抓狂。  
如果汉尼拔没把他踢出去，威尔会省了他的麻烦自己走的。  
“如果这盘子已经没救了，我们可以扔掉它买一套新的。”汉尼拔说，他走到威尔身后，抓住了因为威尔吓了一跳从手里掉下去的碟子。他检查了一下盘子，然后伸手拿毛巾把它擦干。“抱歉，我没想到会吓到你的，但你已经洗了这个盘子好几分钟了，我有点担心。今天还好吗？”  
威尔靠着流理台，还在调整呼吸。“老天，老汉！我要在你身上绑个铃铛才行。”  
“我不要。”汉尼拔对这个打算皱起眉头，他把盘子放下，关掉水龙头。“本来你不会被吓到的。但你想得太入迷了，不然就会第一时间听到我和你打招呼。”他神态严肃地看着年轻人。“发生什么事了吗？”  
威尔把目光看向一边，思索着用词，但最后只是咕哝了一句，“该死的心理医生。”  
“威尔，这真的合适吗？”汉尼拔对他的用词皱起眉。看，他打乱医生生活的另一种方式。“除非我知道发生了什么，不然我没办法帮你。”  
这次，换成威尔皱起眉头，他透过眼镜框对上医生的目光。“是什么让你觉得我是需要帮助的那个？”  
“因为如果是和我们的儿子有关，我希望你能毫不犹豫地告诉我。”医生的眉头皱的更紧了。  
“不，他……他和往常一样。”  
“按你的说法，我觉得这不是一个好事情。”汉尼拔说话的时候露出了一个笑容，他抓着威尔的手肘，把他拉了过来。“我们的小破坏王今天做了什么？肯定是很可怕的事情才能你现在这种状态。”  
威尔叹了口气，张了张嘴，但没办法让自己说出口。  
“来吧。”医生笑了笑。“不可能有多坏的。”  
威尔咬着嘴唇，移开了目光。  
“我的好威尔，”当威尔拒绝说出来的时候，汉尼拔温柔地劝说道。“如果不是我了解你，我会以为你在害怕我。”  
威尔不屑地哼了哼。控制不住发出的没礼貌的声音。他不是害怕，只是因为如果对方选择杀了他，这会比较干脆没有痛苦。而现在却是缓慢地折磨人。  
“够了，”汉尼拔的声音变得锋利，这让威尔抬起头来。“你一直在卖关子，我不会再问了。”  
一阵不由自主地颤栗沿着脊柱传了开来。威尔透过睫毛看着对方，然后点点头，带着男人离开了房间。  
“那是我的错。我睡着了。”他们穿过走廊进入图书室的时候，威尔解释道。“我怎么道歉都不够。”  
“威尔？”汉尼拔问，脸上还带着疑惑，直到他看见了咖啡桌上的东西。  
威尔把书页收集起来，尽最大努力把它们弄平整。有些被撕碎了，需要用胶水或胶带粘起来。威尔觉得两种都不可能是汉尼拔的选择。  
汉尼拔皱着眉，微微张着嘴巴，舌头舔了下嘴唇，然后抿成了一条直线。他在书本的遗骸旁坐下，抬头看着威尔，脸上带着一种这位讲师从来没有见过的表情。  
汉尼拔在撅嘴。  
“好吧，这真是太不幸了。”汉尼拔叹了口气，手指温柔地摩挲着书本的硬质封面。  
“对不起。”威尔畏缩着说。“我知道这不是……嗯，不是你想象的那样……”威尔没办法看着汉尼拔，正艰难地寻找合适的词语来表达自己的意思。“……我知道你喜欢东西有一种特定的方式。我很抱歉。可能我们同居有点太快了。或许我们——”  
“威尔，”汉尼拔的声音很轻，威尔的目光往上移到他的嘴巴，很快又回到原来看着的地方。“你以为我会对发生的事情感到十分难过，以至于我会重新考量我们的关系吗？”  
“呃，我……”威尔觉得自己脸上烧起来了。  
“威廉▪格雷厄姆。”汉尼拔的声音就像放在威尔手腕边上的手臂一样发紧。医生把他拉到自己的两腿间，然后把双臂环在年轻人的腰间。“你真是聪明过头了才这么荒谬。我可以认为你这几小时都在想这些吗？”  
威尔没有回答。  
汉尼拔叹了口气，把威尔拉到自己的大腿上。探员发出一声叹息，坐在爱人的腿上感到自己有点可笑。  
“你知道我有多不喜欢你变得动摇的时候，特别是因为像这样傻的事情。”  
“这不傻。”威尔说，他朝被毁了的书的方向点点头。  
“不，我认为不是。”汉尼拔看着书叹了口气。“这是一个悲剧，但我不是在说这本书。我是指当你觉得我会难过的时候，你的想象力带给你的那些傻气的幻想。”  
“你太难懂了，莱克特博士，作为一个反社会人士或者其它身份。”  
“威尔，你还记得在我们儿子出生后，我问了你什么吗？”汉尼拔尝试另一种方法。  
当想起他第一次抱着自己儿子的时候，威尔的脸上忍不住泛起了笑容。他是威尔见过的最美丽的东西——在护士们把他清理干净之后。汉尼拔一直不停说着他有多漂亮，身体靠过来，对小家伙努力保持眼睛睁开感到惊叹不已。当汉尼拔跪下来的时候，威尔几乎要对医生会把自己的裤子弄脏感到惊讶，还以为自己爱人刚才头晕了，直到他抬起头看着自己的眼睛。  
“你问我愿不愿意和你结婚。”  
“你怎么回答的？”  
“不。”威尔得意地笑了，他记起那问题听上去有多荒唐，虽然可能还有那么点甜。  
“你告诉我，你想要我更确定这件事。你觉得我之所以求婚是因为我被那一刻的情绪淹没了，可能以后会后悔。你担心我们三个人不能在一起生活，我可能没有成为一名父亲所需的东西。”  
“我从来没有那样说过。”威尔说，但还是没能和他目光相对。  
汉尼拔的拥抱变得更紧了。“我知道自己想要什么。唯一能帮我消除一天中以及在此期间和那些低水准的人打交道所产生的压力的方法，就是走进这扇门，被叫一声爸爸。”汉尼拔抬起双手捧住威尔的脸。“我和小家伙一起很快乐，但你也在这里，在我的床上和我的生命里，我只可能是这世界上最快乐的反社会人士。”  
威尔大笑起来，把脸埋在汉尼拔的肩膀上。“我才是那个把事情搞砸，睡死过去的人。怎么变成你来安慰我了？”  
汉尼拔在威尔的脖子上轻轻地落下一个吻。“你什么也没做错。我应该把书放好的。”  
威尔叹了口气，“我还是感到很抱歉。”  
“原谅你了。”汉尼拔说，他知道这才是威尔真正需要听到的话。  
“你想要怎么处理它？”威尔问，直起身，最后终于对上了老男人的视线。  
“我们边喝酒，边看着它在火炉里燃烧？”汉尼拔建议道。“对《德古拉》来说是一个合适的结局。”  
“从来搞不懂你为什么这么喜欢那本书。”威尔承认道，然后挑起眉毛。“有什么需要我知道的吗？”  
汉尼拔笑了笑，“《德古拉》其实不是关于吸血鬼的，而是一本关于外来人的书。我在很多地方生活过，从十来岁开始就一直是个局外人。”  
“你是德古拉？”威尔大笑起来。  
“不再是了。我不再感觉自己是个局外人了。”汉尼拔摇摇头，把威尔拉过来，为了证明这句话，在年轻人的脖子上温柔而坚定地咬了一口。在他让自己爱人做出除呻吟之外的更多事情之前，他们被一声响亮的尖叫打断了，一个年幼的声音在呼唤他的爸爸。  
“家，甜美的家。”威尔笑着站起来，向汉尼拔伸出手。  
“你会和我结婚吗？”汉尼拔问，抓住伸出来的手，紧紧地握在自己手里。  
“不。”威尔摇了摇头，脸上的表情介于苦笑和抽搐之间。  
“不？”汉尼拔重复道，眉毛扬了起来。  
“不。”威尔说，脸上逐渐露出了笑容。“我们再等一些时间，看会发展到哪里。”  
“总有一天我会停止问这个问题的。”医生站起来威胁道，仍然握着年轻人的手。  
“如果我说了愿意，你才会不再问的。”威尔耸耸肩，带头往儿子的房间走去。“而且我有点喜欢听见你问我。”  
汉尼拔摇摇头没去争辩。他不介意回答是不，只要威尔仍然在他的身边。


End file.
